


A Moan Among the Hushed

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Annette, tasked with cleaning Garreg Mach's sprawling library, gets help from her professor and receives a "gift" that she can't talk about
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Moan Among the Hushed

Cleaning the Garrech Mach library was usually a task that required more time and effort than what felt necessary. Hundreds of books throughout the Monastery were left around without a care as to who has to be the unlucky sucker that week to put them away. Yes, there was the occasional librarian or researcher, but given the scope of the entire reading facility, it was not unheard of to not see someone for hours at a time when putting away the study materials and religious texts. Students were generally tasked in pairs just to help assist in the task, and it was Annette’s time to shine, or dust in this case.

Due to an accident regarding Sylvain and a too-long javelin however, Annette was forced to do the entire task herself. Generally, Annette wouldn’t mind, hard worker as she is, but Byleth saw that she was struggling to get everything done, so he silently started to help her out during the week. Together they worked together to get all of the tombs in just the right location, cleaning the piles of dust that other students had left on some of the lesser-utilized shelves, and making sure that everything was up to snuff. Annette was grateful for the help, humming quietly so as to not disturb others trying to study, and Byleth was happy watching over his student, occasionally taking glimpses of Annette’s budding behind hiding its cheeks beneath her skirt when the coast was clear. 

While generally one would assume that the taller and sturdier Byleth would be the one putting books on the higher shelves, Annette most certainly gave it no thought and started to climb the ladders that gave access to the highest rungs. The ladders were generally uneven at certain points, causing a slight shake whenever someone would lean too far when near the top. Annette, being the accident-prone woman that she is, would frequently cause the ladder to sway a bit too much in one direction to another, frequently threatening the redhead with a nasty spill. Byleth after noticing Annette’s attempts at flight by falling, eventually started to hold down the ladder whenever Annette had to go up more than a couple of steps.

Byleth was more than happy to hold down the ladder, as it gave his eyes a direct viewpoint to Annette’s ass, covered only by a skimpy pair of panties, surprising Byleth as the small amount of fabric did not seem to fit her character. Maybe because it was the summer, but Annette was not wearing her tights as often, letting the breeze hit her legs and giving her more comfort during the scorching summer days. Of course, this only gave Byleth even easier access to string at her thighs and barely-covered pussy, though fortunately with all of his mercenary training, Byleth seemed to know exactly when to look away once Annette was done with the next set of books. Annette did not even notice the very slight blush that Byleth sometimes had once she got off the ladder, and said her thanks with a bright smile.

Near the end of the week, as the sun was setting, Annette and Byleth had one final task before their deed was done, and that was to put away an absurd set of books that someone had gotten from the most secluded area of the library, presumably as a prank. Sighing, Annette got on the ladder, barely able to carry these clunky tombs while keeping her balance. This happened on the day that she wore a pair of light blue string panties to feel some of a breeze, a fact the Byleth was certainly taking advantage of. So much so in fact, that he was barely able to stop staring, as he had a clear look into her skirt. Byleth could see the shadows of Annette’s shaven privates and was inwardly berating himself for staring so intensely at his students neither regions, though this did little to actually stop his eyes getting a full look at the cute mage’s rear end. Unfortunately, his perverse actions had him stop holding the ladder as much as he should have, and with Annette struggling to get the tombs in the proper place leaned just a bit too far and started to fall.

Shit, Byleth thought, knowing instantly that it was his fault and rushed into position to catch the flailing young woman so that she would not get hurt. However, the place where he got to coincidentally was in the perfect place for Annette’s round behind to land directly onto his face, causing both of them to hit the floor. Slightly stunned, Byleth could see nothing due to the shadows of Annette’s skirt, but could certainly sniff the mage’s nether regions. In fact, as Byleth started to moan, his mouth was right over Annette’s mound, causing the poor redhead to feel the tight breaths of her teacher, causing her lower body to become just a little moist.

“Ack!” exclaimed Annette, startled and more than slightly embarrassed. “I’m so sorry professor! Are you oka-”she started to ask, though stopped in surprise as she felt her teacher’s tongue start to lick her privates, slightly at first, and then with more passion. Something about the fall to Byleth’s head as well as him staring at Annette’s sweet rear caused something to stir from within. Byleth dived in with a fever, using his hands to untie Annette’s panties before she had a chance to stop him.

“Professor!” Annette gasped, as Byleth’s tongue licked up and down her folds, making her wet with desire. “I don’t...I don’t think that we should be doing this. It’s wrong” 

Byleth ignored her cries, as he could tell with each brush of his tongue would make Annette shudder more and more, with an orgasm quickly on the rise, Byleth reasoned that Annette would get off of him if she did no really want the ravish tongue fucking that he was giving her. And to her surprise, Annette was in fact quite enjoying the new sensations that were happening to her pussy. Her moaning got more and more rough with desire, and Byleth got his wish, as Annette’s body finally gave in and came, covering Byleth’s face with her sweet juices. Annette collapsed fully on Byleth, her body shivering after her intense cum session. 

Byleth, on the other hand was not yet finished with Annette, seeing as once he got out from under her, he noticed her plump ass was hanging out, just waiting for attention. Annette looked over her shoulder as Byleth slowly took off his pants and revealed his girthy cock, mostly hard and getting even more so as the seconds went by once Annette realized what was about to happen.

“Professor, I don’t think that will fit.” Annette exclaimed, shifting her body so as to sit down, getting a full view of Byleth’s impressive growth. “I think it will, though not exactly where you think.” Byleth said with a smirk, as he moved his penis right up to Annette’s lips. “Don’t worry about it yet. Just think of this as a special training. You’ll want this to be as wet as possible and there’s one way that you can do just that.

Annette, not being completely oblivious, generally knew what to do, though inexperience kept her from going all out. Instead, she took tentative licks around the head of that cock situated in front of her. Looking up, she saw Byleth smile down, she grew more confident, eventually getting the whole head into her mouth, swirling it around with her cute tongue. Groaning ever so slightly, Byleth lightly grabbed the back of Annette’s head and pushed her ever so slightly. While surprised, Annette took this relatively well and managed to get about two-thirds of the way down without choking, Energized by Annette being willing to at least gag for him, Byleth started to thrust in and out, causing Annette to start to gasp for air and get the cock in his mouth covered with her saliva. 

Sensing that Annette knew enough what to do without biting down, Byleth went ahead and arranged Annette’s body so that when he leaned over, he could lift up her skirt fully. Licking his fingers, Byleth said in a hushed voice “Don’t be surprised and take a chomp. This will feel good” before putting a finger into Annette’s asshole. Shocked, Annette had to do all that she could to not to hurt the meaty cock in her mouth, but did try to pull back enough to ask Byleth what he was doing. Knowing that Annette would do so, he used one hand on Annette’s head forward just enough to remind her not to stop, as he continued to finger her tight hole. Gasping for air, Annette continued to do as Byleth wished, which made Byleth smile and put in another wetted finger. 

After a couple of moments, Byleth felt that Annette was ready to go. Suddenly pushing Annette from her sucking duties, he grabbed Annette and pulled her in for a quick but intense kiss. “Are you prepared for this?”he asked Annette, who was still stunned by all that she was made to do. She nodded, though was secretly unsure on what was really going to happen. Byleth again smiled, kissed her forehead and assured her that all would be okay. 

The library was strangely still, While it wasn’t unheard of to not see anyone in certain areas like they were in, the noises of Annette choking down a massive dick was sure to alert anyone who may have been passing by. Byleth wanted to be sure that Annette would be quiet for what he was about to do, so he grabbed a thick book and stated “If you get too loud, you will be forced to bite down on this.” Annette was unsure by what he meant, but nodded before Byleth instructed her to get on her hands and knees, after which Byleth grabbed her hips to better raise them to cock level. 

He rubbed his cock against her now sopping pussy, in order to get it fully wet, though Annette’s mouth did quite the work in getting it prepared. Annette turned her head to see just what Byleth was doing, and was startled when he felt his manly hands spread her asshole open. With a thrust, Byleth started to sink into her sweet tight asshole, getting the head in without much stress. Annette started to moan, this new sensation startling her. Byleth grunted and got another inch or to in, all the while Annette making mewling noises towards learning that she may indeed like anal. Thrusting in a little more caused around half of his cock into her cheeks, and Annette started to scream in pleasure. “It has to be in all the way in, right?” she moaned while Byleth pushed in and out of her star hole. 

Byleth grunted, and grabbed her hips harder, giving in one final push and bottomed out inside of Annette. Moaning even more, Annette remembered that she had to be quiet and bit down on the book in order to keep her noises in check. Satisfied that Annette remembered this, he decided to go all out, pounding her asshole with such passion that was unheard of even for him. Taking a chance, Byleth slapped her cheeks in pleasure while making sure that Annette was still getting as much pleasure as possible. Annette, whimpering as she clumsily held the tomb in her mouth could do nothing but examine the pure warmth that was stuck in between her ass. She started to cry in sheer pleasure, and knew that her professor was ruining her asshole for anyone in the future. No one, she thought, could make her feel as serviced as Byleth was making her in the dusty bookshelves of the library It got even more intense as Byleth grabbed her hair loops and tugged them off, just to have a hold of her hair as he pounded inside Annette again and again. 

The quiet teacher grunted and leaned over to Annette, whispering that he was going to cum. Indeed, Byleth was close, but wanted Annette to be as well. Fortunately for the two of them, Annette was so into her ass being plowed that she could feel an orgasm of her own build up and was about to explode. Spitting out the book, she moaned louder than intended, “Hurry professor, I’m going to as well!” Hearing this, Byleth increased the pace, and realized that Annette was not kidding about her impending orgasm. Between the slaps of her ass cheeks, to rigid cock pounding in her, and her pussy being teased by Byleth’s full ball sack she started to scream and whimper as the orgasm rushed throughout her whole body. Her asshole clenched suddenly and Byleth started to finish as well, filling her asshole with his white goo. 

Pulling out, they both collapsed, leaning on a bookshelf. Annette, still in waves of pleasure over her first anal experience, looked over at her now sweaty professor and smiled brightly. “Can we do this again sometime?I think I want to learn more.” Byleth did not answer with words, but did lean over and kissed the pretty redhead, which assured that the next time they were working together, there would be sparks flying and a hole ready to be filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract for more of these and other lewd posts


End file.
